Battles
Battles are the meat of Destiny of Spirits, where you engage your team of spirits against an AI-controlled set of corrupted spirits. Party Formation In the Spirits menu, the left-most tab is Party. Here you create the team you wish to use in the next battle. The first monster chosen is the leader and any support skills that monster has will be applied for the duration of the fight or until it is knocked out. Your party can have up to 5 spirits in it and the total Cost of monsters must be less than your maximum Party Cost. Party Cost can be raised by defeated Area Bosses. After choosing a party, you may then choose a support spirit from among your friends list or from a random pool of players. The cost to rent a supporter depends on the rarity and level of the spirit you choose. You may also choose not to rent a support spirit. Battling When the battle starts, your left spirit will always be your leader, and your right spirit will always be your support spirit if applicable. The center spirit (and right spirit if you chose no support spirit) will be randomly chosen from among the other monsters in your party. If at any time a spirit is downed, another spirit from your team will replace it, if any remain. The circle around your spirit is the Action Energy Gauge. When it fills up completely, the spirit will perform a normal attack. Normal attacks deal damage approximately equal to the spirit's ATK stat, with some variation higher and lower. If a strong-element spirit attacks a weak-element spirit, such as a Water spirit attacking a Fire spirit, damage is increased by 50%. Vice verse, such as a Fire spirit attacking a Water spirit, damage is reduced by 50%. This applies to Battle Skills as well. Light and Dark interact based on your Daily Fortune; on Great Blessing days, Light spirits will be strong against Dark spirits; on Bad Luck days, Dark spirits will be strong against Light spirits; on Blessing or Average Luck days, the two elements are neutral to each other. Spirits of your daily element gain +50% ATK and SPD. Critical hits are worth 20% additional damage. All multipliers are multiplicative, not additive, meaning that when a Wood spirit scores a critical hit against an Earth spirit when your daily element is Wood, the damage done is ATK x 150% (daily element) x 150% (strong element) x 120% (critical), so your final damage is 270%. In the top left, you can see how many battles are in the mission and which battle you are currently on. The number next to the spirit icon signifies how many more spirits will appear when one is purged in the current battle. If the number is greater than 0, a new spirit will continue to appear as you purge spirits until it reaches 0; they always take the place of a purged spirit, there are not designated slots for these spirits. Occasionally, a spirit will leave something behind when purged. This can be 50, 100 or 150 summoning stones, 50, 100 or 150 spirit points, or even a spirit orb for the spirit itself. One spirit can only drop one type of bonus item. These are only obtained if you are victorious. You can track what drops you've earned in the top right of battle. Your Daily Fortune affects the likelihood of different drops. Once all enemy spirits are purged, you win the battle and receive any rewards you have earned. Targeting By default, your spirits will attack directly across the field. When there is a pointer icon hovering one of your spirits, you can tap on that spirit to pause the battle. From this state, you can either tap on an enemy spirit to cause that spirit to attack the targeted spirit, or you can activate a Battle Skill if applicable. Normal enemy spirits will always attack the spirit across from it. Bosses will attack any ally spirit at random and can also activate Battle Skills. Skills All monsters have a Battle Skill, and some also have a Support Skill. During battle, your SP gauge will slowly rise; when it reaches the value required by a specific Battle Skill, that skill can be activated by tapping on the corresponding spirit, tapping on the skill, then tapping on the target. Skills that affect all ally spirits or all enemy spirits still require you to tap on an ally spirit or an enemy spirit, respectively; tapping elsewhere will cancel the use of the skill. As soon as you select a target, the spirit using the skill will lose all of its Action Energy - this means the optimal time to use a Battle Skill is when the spirit is in the middle of a normal attack. Support skills are passive buffs that are always in effect. The only support skills that will be active in battle are those of your lead spirit and the supporter spirit of a friend you chose prior to entering the mission. While all support skill combinations have yet to be tested exhaustively, a few observations have been made thus far: *If both leaders have Change Element skills, the friend spirit's skill takes precedence. *If both leaders boost the same stat, the boosts are additive, not multiplicative. For example, 2 instances of ATK +30% will result in +60%, not +69%. Damage, KO, and Fleeing Damage that your spirits sustain will regenerate at a rate of 5 HP per minute when not participating in battle. If you use a spirit continuously in battle, it will not "catch up" on regenerating once you're out of battle - you'll have to remove it from your party if you want it to regenerate but also want to keep battling. It is unconfirmed if a spirit that is in your party but does not participate in battle will regenerate HP. When a spirit is knocked out during battle, it must first be revived before it can regenerate HP or be used in battle. It takes 15 minutes to naturally revive, otherwise you can spend 10 to completely restore HP for all party members. When a spirit revives, it will remain at 0 HP. If all spirits are knocked out during a mission, you will fail the mission and lose all drops that you may have earned. You can spend 15 to revive yourself for that battle, but make absolutely sure that it is worth the price; 15 is worth half of an advanced summon, or 7.5 more spirit collection slots, which have permanent value. Reviving only serves to win a single battle, which may be possible by rethinking your strategy or leveling up your team a bit. If you do not feel confident you can beat a mission, it may be more prudent to flee rather than have to wait for all your spirits to revive and regenerate. You can flee battles by tapping on the element chart in the lower-left-hand corner, then tapping Flee. All damage taken during battle remains, but you will fail the mission and lose any drops that have occurred. Fleeing is a common tactic when facing Area or Zone Bosses in order to scout what other spirits spawn with it; sometimes the adds are all the same element as the boss, but sometimes they are 1 or even 2 elements removed, making them hard to handle if your team is not appropriately formed. Destiny Strikes Destiny Strikes refer to the free attacks you occasionally get where you tap a target on the screen. These attacks come from players on your friends list, and the number of hits depends on the fortune of your friend. If you're in a particularly tough battle, stay focused so that you are ready to hit the targets if they pop up. Category:Gameplay